Harm and Tech TV
by writestories315
Summary: Watching TV can sometimes be a confusing but enlightening thing.


Title - Harm and Tech TV 

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
Rating - PG-13 (mild sexual references…if it offeneds you I'm sorry)

Spoilers - none   
Disclaimer - I'm not dorky enough to own Tech TV, nor am I cool enough to own JAG.  (man, it sucks being me)

Summary - Watching TV can sometimes be a confusing but enlightening thing.

Authors Note - Smiles and big thanks to Dae.

*************************************************************

Harm's Apartment

10:12 PM

"Did you know they have a whole station just for technology?"  Harm called to Mac who was in the kitchen.

Mac walked into the living room with two cups of coffee. "It's called Tech TV."

"I was watching it last night,"  Harm told her as she sat down on the couch next to him.

Mac gave him an odd look as he took his cup of coffee. "You hate technology."

"I don't hate it."

"You call your computer The Prince of Darkness."  

"It's a better name than Satan."  Harm commented before he continued,  "Besides they were showing a program on military technology."

Mac shook her head at him. "And let me guess: they spent some time talking about Tomcats."

"Yes, but the majority of the time they were explaining the Stealth and subs."  Harm turned on the TV and changed the station to Tech TV.

"So, what's on tonight?"  Mac asked as she settled onto the couch by leaning into the back cushion.

Harm moved his arm to the back of the couch placing his hand on Mac's shoulder. "I don't know, it's a commercial."

Mac turned her head and looked at Harm for a second. "I still can't believe you are watching TV."

"It's all Clay's fault."  Harm shifted the blame.

"Clay didn't get you cable."  Mac smiled.

Harm was about to respond as the title of program on TV caught their attention and shocked them into a stunned moment before they both read it aloud, "Wired for Sex?!"

Mac stared at the screen with mild trepidation while Harm just felt very curious.  He slowly looked at Mac.  "I can change the station."

Mac stared at the screen as the host was talking about the latest in technology for sex toys. "This could be interesting,"  she finally said, surprising herself and Harm.

"Okay."  Harm raised an eyebrow at her.  He then turned back and watched the program.

As the program played, Harm and Mac found themselves intrigued by the topic and wondering what the other was thinking.  There were times when the program took both of them by surprise and they started laughing at the absurdity of certain things.  

At the end of the program Harm turned the TV off and glanced at Mac who was trying not to feel embarrassed.  "Well…umm…that was different."

"Definitely,"  Mac commented as she sat up straight.

"Learn anything?"  Harm asked.

Mac turned to face him and broke out laughing. "I learned more than I ever wanted to."

Harm joined her in the laughter. "It's hard to believe people are out there making things like that."

"You're not that much of a prude are you?"  Mac stopped laughing.

"I am not a prude.  I'm a gentleman,"  Harm said as he defended himself.

"Don't I know it,"  Mac muttered.

Harm heard her comment. "Why would you think I'm a prude?"

"Harm."

"No, Mac, I want to know."  Harm tried not to sound too confrontational.

"You just seem like the type of person who this topic would bother.  That's all."

"Why?"

Mac took a deep breath knowing her next comment wouldn't help the their situation and definitely wouldn't help the conversation. "When you thought I was topless in Australia you were ready to go off the deep end."

"You weren't?"

Mac sighed heavily. "That's not the point."

"Maybe it should be. I believe sex is a beautiful thing that should be shared between two people in the privacy of their own home.  It's not something that should be put on display." 

Mac stared at him for a second or two as she took in what he said. "So how do you feel about the show we just watched?"

"I'm glad it was on at ten and not a eight when a kid could watch it.  But I found it interesting.  How did you feel about it?"

Mac took a second to formulate her response. "It was interesting.  It is kind of hard to believe that some of those things are out there."

Harm chuckled. "Like the lifelike dolls and such."

"I was more or less referring to that chair thing,"  Mac muttered.

"The Thrust Hammer."

"Yeah."  Mac cringed slightly.

Harm caught her feeling of awkwardness. "You mean you wouldn't do that?"

"Hey, just because I think the human body is a beautiful thing and I have no qualms about nudity does not mean I don't have limits,"  Mac defended herself as Harm smiled.

"What are your limits?"  he questioned as he boldly looked her over.

"What are yours?"  She counter questioned.

"I asked first."

"I don't care,"  Mac laughed.

Harm grinned and laughed with her. "How about we both declare this conversation on hold?"

"Deal,"  Mac said as she stood up. "I need to get home anyway."

Harm stood up with her. "Okay."

They walked over to the door and Harm helped her with her coat.  After her coat was on Harm held the door open for her.  Mac took a step into the doorway and turned to face him.  "Harm."

"Yes."

"I do agree with what the woman said at the end."

"About what?"  Harm asked in confusion.

"Sex toys can get the job done.  But it means more when you're with another person and especially if you care deeply about the person your with."  Mac ended her statement by giving Harm a gentle kiss on his lips.  As she pulled back she looked into his eyes and playfully smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mac,"  Harm smiled as she turned and walked down the hallway.  He closed the door and leaned against it as he felt his lips still tingle from the short kiss. "I learn something new about her everyday."

The End


End file.
